Dance with the Devil
by karkashan
Summary: He was the hope she saw, the future she could have when the Earl was dead. She was his drug, the thing he couldn't quit, the reason he had betrayed those that had once fought beside him. Together, they danced with and in each other, devils though they wer


Dance with the Devil

They met, like they always did, in the back streets of London, near the bakery that he always went to the next morning. It was always night, always dark outside save for the few street lights that illuminated a select group of corners and shops. An empty flat, protected from forcible entry by a string of powerful spells, served as the setting for the secret play the was performed by the two of them.

He would always arrive first, taking off his coat and hanging up on its hook as he shut the door behind him. He would mutter the incantations to re-energize the spells of protection as he made his way to the kitchenette. A little while later, a flame would be lit underneath the stove, a pot already on top of it.

He often brought a book or two with him, with the subject of the text often varying greatly from time to time. Some days he would read a gripping mystery novel, like the still relatively new Sherlock Holmes mysteries, or he would read a book filled with spells that his late master had left him.

She would always arrive at around the same time each time they rendezvoused, opening and shutting the balcony door with hardly a sound made. They often joked with each other that it was a good thing no one could see their flat all that well at night, or else that might be frightened by a woman entering a flat though the balcony window, especially since that flat was on the Fifth level.

As she removed the jacket of her suit and removed her tie, he would smile charmingly at her and remove two wine glasses from the cabinet above his head. He would pour each glass half full of wine, before making his way over to her. They would exchange a passionate yet brief kiss, and they would both smile in relief as he handed her a glass.

After they had talked for almost ten minutes, with subjects varying from politics, to weather, to even cunning strategies that could be used when playing chess, they would both head back to the kitchenette where they would put the final touches on their dinner.

Their table wasn't altogether too large, but it was definitely large enough to suit their needs. They would often sit there, talking about everything and nothing, after they had finished their meal.

Then they would say a prayer for the souls of those that they had lost, including the young Noah girl who's death had brought them together in a non-violent way for the first time. They both missed the eldest Noah deeply, as they had grown to both respect her and like her quick wit and light hearted banter.

They would then talk of the plans they had set in place, the plans that, although they did not know it yet, would see the downfall of the Earl of the Millennium.

And then, after the bottle of wine had finally been completely consumed, and they had both stood up once again, he would grab her hands and draw her closer to him. He would grab her chin lightly, or brush his fingertips across her cheeks, before crashing his lips to hers. She would moan in pleasure and quickly throw her arms around his neck, keeping him as close to her as she could possibly have him.

His hands would soon begin to roam, be she didn't really care, as this was one of the reasons she was here in the first place. She loved the way his hands would reach around her to caress the bare skin of her back, the way he would always know how best to keep his hands busy as he kissed her.

She was never surprised as the cool air of the flat blew against her bare breasts, just as she was never surprised that they had somehow inexplicably made their way towards the bedroom during their make out session. They would both gasp for air as he laid her down gently on the bed, and she would always stare at him with lustful eyes as she watched him quickly undress both himself and her.

He would then kiss her passionately again, entwining the fingers of his left hand with hers. She was always amazed by the amount of control he had, so that he would not accidentally harm her. His right hand would then lightly caress her silky smooth skin, causing her to shiver in anticipation for what was about to come.

Occasionally, they would both slip into their Noah forms before they made love, both of them loving the way their significant other's skin changed into an exotic color, the way their hair color become a rich ebony.

He would then run his tongue along her teeth, before entering her slowly. Her grip would tighten on the hand of his that she held, before relaxing slightly several seconds later. This was a signal to him that she was ready for him to continue, and he happily obliged her.

Their love making was always extremely passionate, and they took it as a sign that they were meant for each other how they always both reached their final release around the same time. Exhausted after almost half an hour of passion, he would gently lift up his lover and bring her farther to the top of the bed.

She would stare at him softly as he made his way to the other side of the bed, watching his form in the dim light filtered through the curtains that came from the moon outside. She would shift slightly as he climbed in bed beside her, drawing up a thin sheet over their naked bodies.

He would then curl up beside her, draping his right arm over her stomach. He would let out a heavy sigh as they both gazed through the small opening in the curtains at the moon, both of them relieved and happy to be where they were at present.

This night, she turned her head slightly towards her companion and asked him, "Do you think we'll ever be accepted by the humans, my love?"

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Possibly, we are going against the Earl, after all." He reached out and gently brushed her cheek, "But even if the whole world was against us, I wouldn't care. For all that matters to me is that I have you. If you are happy, that makes me overjoyed. It may seem fairly simple, but you are a like a drug that I cannot quit no matter what I do."

She turned slightly, her head buried in his chest to try and hide her blush, "You're such a romantic, love." She then looked up into his eyes, "Are you truly okay though, in leaving the Order like you did?"

He didn't answer, so she pressed him harder for an answer, "I want you to be happy too, love, and if leaving the Order is causing you too much pain, I don't think I could stand it."

He smiled at her wryly, "Don't worry so much, my love, although they were my friends, I know now that I definitely made the right decision in leaving the order."

She snuggled closer to the man that was holding her, "If you say so. Wake me up in before noon this time, Allen, I don't like sleeping too late."

The white haired Noah smiled at the woman in his arms, who was already breathing evenly as she slept. "Whatever you say, Lullubel," he said in a soft voice. He kissed her forehead, "I will obey. Forever, if you'll have me that long."


End file.
